Broken
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Nobody wants to live in a broken family. The fights, the money issues, not enough food or clothing to go around.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own the character Drew Clark Evans. Stevie and Stacey do not exist in this story.

My name is Samuel Evans but you can call me Sam, I'm originally from Nashville, Tennessee but my Dad got a job transfer out in Lima, Ohio. That's where we are now, living from paycheck to paycheck. Our Mom works two jobs and our Dad only works during the day part time, he usually drinks his paycheck away. The money we get from our Mom's paycheck doesn't cover much of what we need for food or for clothing and we had the electricity and heat shut off more than once. Clark, my older brother is 18, he works at the same restaurant that I do, Breadsticks. Except we work in different parts, I take the orders and he cleans up after the customers leave the table. If you want to slap a label onto it I'm a waiter and he's a busboy, but we're not one for labels around here. Our family is living day to day and paycheck to paycheck, like I said before, and around here Southern Hospitality doesn't get you much but a glare or a raised eyebrow.

"Evans!", called out Jackson, the head waiter at Breadsticks. "Which one?", called back Clark as he finished clearing off a booth in the far corner. "The small one.", he called back to him. That would be me, the small one or the scrawny one. I wiped my hands on the small white towel Clark tossed to me as I walked over to Jackson, who handed me four menus and pointed at a table that was holding four. "Be nice. The Latina has quite the mouth on her.", he said as he gave me a none too friendly nudge towards the table, he gave him a shove and flashed a smile as I walked over to the table. There was a Latina girl at the table with a high ponytail seated beside a guy with a mowhawk, they were sitting across from a tall guy wearing a football jacket and a smaller girl with long brown hair.

"My name is Samuel, I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?", I asked them, making sure to keep a smile on my face the entire time as I placed the menus down in front of each of them. "Cokes all around.", answered the guy with the mowhawk. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks, that'll give you time to look over the menu.", I said to them as I wrote down the drink order and walked away from the table. I could feel the Latina's eyes boring into my back as I walked into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks, after filling each glass I placed them on a serving tray and made my way out of the kitchen. "Don't let them cut your tips again. We need all the extra money we can get.", said Clark as he held the kitchen door open for me so I wouldn't end up dropping the tray.

I returned to the table and set down a glass of coke in front of each of them, taking out my small tablet from my apron pocket to write down the orders. "What can I get you tonight?", I asked, as I looked down at the taller guy. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan and Rachel would like a Cesar salad with dressing on the side. I'm Finn by the way, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. That's Puck and his girlfriend Santana.", said Finn as he closed his menu and handed it and Rachel's back to me. I stuck the menus under my arm and wrote down their orders, looking over at Puck and Santana for theirs. "Nice to meet you Finn and Rachel, as well as Puck and Santana.", I said as I shook his hand, keeping some eye contact. "I'll take the Chicken Alfredo and Santana will have the spaghetti with a side salad.", replied Puck as he handed the remaining menus over to me. I tucked them under my arm and wrote down the orders before leaving the table again to place the slip of paper on the rack for Jim, who worked as head Chef.

It didn't take long for Jim to whip up the orders given to him, he was the fastest Chef around here, I swear to it. "Orders up, Sam! Table 3!", he called out to me through the steam that was rising from his flat iron skillet. I walked behind the counter and picked up each of the plates putting them each onto the serving tray, which I kept perfectly balanced on my hand and shoulder. A skill that took many months, many short paychecks, and many many spills to perfect. "Thank you, Jim!", I called over my shoulder to him as I carried the meals to table 3, where they were all talking and munching on some of the given bread sticks. "Alright, Chicken Alfredo and spaghetti with a side salad, and Chicken Parmesan and a Cesar Salad. Will that be everything?", I asked them all as I placed the plates in front of the correct person. "Thanks, dude.", said Puck as he finished off his first drink.

"I haven't seen you around, before. You go to McKinley?", asked Finn as he dug into his meal as if he hadn't eaten for days. "Just moved here, actually. I start at McKinley tomorrow, Junior year in a completely different school.", I said. Finn and Puck grinned up at me and I had no idea if that was a good thing or a bad thing, their dates didn't seem to notice. "Evans, you're not getting paid to talk, you're getting paid to work!", hollered Jackson from his position behind the front podium. "Which one?", both Clark and I hollered back to him, holding back a chuckle as Jackson rolled his eyes. Both Clark and I flashed a smile and waved at him, before going back to our jobs. "I'll get y'all a refill.", I said as I brought them all a new glass of Coke and took away the empty ones, tossing each one to Clark. I quickly walked away from the table when my stomach gave a loud demand for food, praying to God that nobody had heard.

"Give me a hand to clear these tables off while yours finishes off. I'll try and score us something to eat. We'll have to wait until Jackson leaves so he doesn't tan our hides of have us fired.", said Clark as he slid an empty bin to me to collect dishes in. "More than likely have us fired since Dad owes him money.", I said with a wry look on my face. I hated the fact that our Dad owed a lot of people a lot of money, each of them coming to Clark or I asking where the money was or when our Dad was going to pay them back. I walked over to a table a few feet across my customer's table and began to clear off the dishes, scrapping the extra food off into a different bin, dumping the remaining drinks into that bin as well. "Looks like the night is finally coming to an end, only table 3 is left. Might want to grab them the check on your way back to the kitchen.", Clark said as he picked up his own two bins and moved to a set of joined tables. I gave him an eye roll and a smirk as I picked up my bins and carried them both back into the kitchen.

Jim smiled at me and walked over to help empty out the bins, he took care of the drinks as I dumped the food into the trashcan and placed the dishes into the sink to wash. I just began to wash them when I heard Jackson walk into the kitchen and call my name, unaware to the fact that I was up to my elbows in soapy bubbles. "Table 3 would like their check.", Jackson said as he walked into and threw a towel in my face, making me give my blonde hair a shake to get it off. "Are you blind, Jackson? Up to my elbows here.", I said to him as I rinsed off and used the towel to dry my arms. "Don't get snappy, kid. You can lose this job in a second, then your Dad wont have any money to pay me back. You'll be nothing but a scrawny blonde rent boy.", he whispered in my ear as he walked out of the kitchen, giving me no choice but to follow him. "Like that hasn't crossed our minds yet.", I whispered to myself as I collected the check from table 3, handing the change back to Finn before they stood and left.

"I'll clear off the final table, go ask Jim for something for us to eat. We haven't been able to eat anything for days.", I said to Clark as I walked back over the table I just served, picking up the plates and placing them in a bin, followed the glasses and left over trash. I was about to walk away when I saw a 5 dollar bill tucked under the salt shaker in the corner, a small note tucked under it too. I slid the money out from under the shaker and picked up the note, trying to read the sloppy hand writing. **Sam, i'm not the best at math but I think you deserve more than just the 2 dollars Santana was going to leave for you. The service was great and you actually decided to talk to us instead of being all work work work. See you tomorrow at McKinley. - Finn. **I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my lips as I slid the money into my pocket, tucking the note in beside it. _Maybe this wouldn't be a bad year after all. _


End file.
